


alright

by izumidos



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Everything is right in the world when he's with the people he loved the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally wrote more Ushijima than Hinata oops.

Ushijima isn’t naturally good with words if his near silent demeanor, tactless bluntness, or an inability to understand social cues didn’t already give it away. It wasn’t as if he was being rude or insensitive on purpose, it’s just that he was unaware that some people didn’t communicate the way he did, and that he himself didn’t realize that a lack of communication was what he actually practiced.

Even so, he still finds a way to express everything that’s curling up inside his heart with anything that wasn’t words; after all, despite his seemingly apatheticpersonality, he was anything but that if one was close enough to understand.

 

It always starts from the beginning of the day when the sun is barely up along with most of Tokyo and his body is curled around a much tinier frame, the unruly mess of orange always somehow in his face when he wakes up; he turns his head so it’s his cheek buried in the hair, his arms holding on just a bit tighter, and he sighs contentedly.

 

He silently enjoys the moment, eyes staring at the far window as the sun rose higher and higher. It’s only a few more minutes until the last member of the trio makes their appearance in the form of an over dramatic yawn and the gentle intertwining of fingers. Ushijima lifts his head slightly only for his eyes to land on an equally silent Oikawa, staring at the bright sun in between them.

 

It’s moments like these that lets the two of them forget their years of intense and harmful rivalry; even in all of their games, practice or official, they had a subconscious part of themselves constantly think about overshadowing the other. Then their own handful of sunshine fell on them, yet the shadows crept away instead of getting darker; somehow, with the sun slowly rising up against a canvas of swirled light blues and purples and oranges, its light filtering through the windows, the one hovering in space, light years away, isn’t bright enough to the one they cradled in between them.

 

Oikawa is the first one to move out of the bed, albeit hesitantly. He’s still slow and slightly sluggish, but he just gives a soft, genuine grin as he kisses his two loves on the cheek and leaving them momentarily with a, ‘I’ll make breakfast today, is Hinata’s favorite okay?’.

 

The fact that the setter just leaves before he hears an answer is a testament to their relationship, and the love that they shared for Hinata; of course, they loved each other as well, but it was the tiny crow that had brought them together in the first place. They had felt the warmth of sunbeams dancing on their lives for the first time, and the darkness that had festered in them was driven away; even on the nights of new moons, with only the stars as a sign of nighttime, they still felt the light and all of its comforting heat right besides them.

 

Ushijima sighs again, but it’s out of endearment this time, his lips curving up into the slightest of smiles as he lets himself fall into Hinata even more.

 

The creaking of the door and a stupidly-in-love look on Oikawa’s face is enough to make the ace chuckle, low and grumbling like the earthquakes that lay dormant underneath them. With a roll of his eyes, Oikawa made his way over to the duo, carefully holding the tray before gently setting it on the empty space that he had once occupied.

 

It’s another silent moment of just a soft gaze from the setter, filled with so much affection and love that Ushijima felt his own start to beat harder and bubble with his own emotions. He moves his head down and presses a light kiss on the nape of Hinata’s neck where it was always a bit too sensitive or ticklish, but perfect for waking him up.

 

It takes a few more, Oikawa even joining in after he had sneaked a few bites of his own food, until the grumbling of both a stomach and its owner finally woke up; it’s not a surprise to see a squinting Hinata probably mumbling something about his two boyfriends, but Ushijima and Oikawa just share a look before grabbing the breakfast foods.

 

The scent of tamago gohan is enough to wake Hinata up completely, eyes suddenly wide and brightening up as he took the bowl from Oikawa’s hand. He crows in delight at his favorite dish as he eats it as fast as he could, splatters of the sauce ending up on the side of his mouth. He doesn’t bother cleaning it up, though, when there’s already pecks on his cheek cleaning it.

 

Hinata sighs happily after placing the empty bowl down and Oikawa starts talking to him about the day, Ushijima watching him with amusement in his eyes and a bowl in his hands hiding his affectionate smile; his heart is beating fast.

 

It doesn’t calm down once when he started to pick up the dirty dishes with Oikawa firing Hinata up for today’s volleyball game as his background noise, or when he hears their sunshine singing horribly in the shower, and definitely not when Hinata is hugging him and Oikawa so tightly and lovingly, begging them to ‘Please watch my match!’.

 

They nod, and Ushijima is kissing the left temple of Hinata’s, Oikawa with his right, before they both say a simple, ‘I love you’ as a goodbye.

 

And then Hinata is off, heading off to Karasuno for classes only for him to probably end up spacing out in excitement for the match. Ushijima sighs out of a exasperatedly in a joking manner, just silently glad he offered to let the middle blocker stay the night at his house; the train brought him close enough to his school and would save his legs some energy.

 

When they can’t see the sun anymore, they close the door, and everything is quiet again. Despite the sudden feeling of emptiness, Oikawa pulls Ushijima in a tight hug and presses a kiss against his lips; with a grinning face and his warms hands laced with Ushijima’s, he drags the taller back into their bedroom simply saying, ‘Let’s sleep some more. Hinata wants us to cheer really loudly for him, and we need the energy.’

 

And as the ace is laying in the soft sheets of the bed again, body curled around Oikawa’s instead, he finds out once again that words aren’t needed to show his love.

 

He falls asleep peacefully, his mind still — and forever would be — thinking about Hinata and Oikawa.


End file.
